


Life Sentence

by yukikun13



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: But it's sad, F/F, and short and sweet, it's just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukikun13/pseuds/yukikun13
Summary: Five years once felt like it went by so fast. Now it's a life sentence that will never be overturned.





	Life Sentence

Dear Chloe,

I can’t believe it’s been five years…

It feels like it’s been an eternity. 

When we were kids, five years seemed like nothing. It seemed like time had flown by. Days when I would remember to text you after forgetting and re-forgetting would come and go and I would barely _blink_ before it was another week later. The more that happened, the harder it was for me to think of what words I could use _this time_ to tell you that I just forgot. I was racked with guilt. How could I possibly justify forgetting my best friend for even a _second_?

I hope you know I haven’t forgotten it since. 

I hope you know that today, five years ago, I was standing at the edge of Arcadia Bay looking at a molten sky and a calm sea. The wind wasn’t vicious and it didn’t pelt me with rain and debris that stung my cheeks and my hands. I wasn’t dizzy. To be honest, I don’t remember if I felt much of anything. I’m pretty sure that going back in time left my heart on that cliff, in the last moment that it felt happiness. 

My heart is still there, standing with you as you pleaded for me to do the right thing. It breaks and mends itself over and over again as I grapple with a decision that seems impossible to make. I spent five years willingly letting you slip from my life… And then I had to make the most painful decision I’ve ever made. I don’t suffer from the guilt of everyone’s blood on my hands, _you_ don’t suffer with it either…

… But I regret it. I regret it every day. 

I wish I could hold you one more time. I wish I could walk along the railroad tracks with you, or jump into the pool, or play pirates just _one_ _more time_. I wish I could tell you that I love you, that I _always_ loved you, and I wish I could relive those kisses we shared or given you more. I should have kissed you more. I should have kissed you a thousand times. I should have texted. I should have called.

Now I can’t, and I don’t know how I live with this shadow over me.

I understand how you felt all that time, Chloe.

And I’m sorry. 

I’m so sorry.

I wish you could be here right now. I miss you so much.

I love you.

Love,  
Max

**Author's Note:**

> I posted something cute for my rp partners on tumblr, but then I started to think... And this came out. Playing a little devil's advocate even though, to me, there is no other end besides the Bae.


End file.
